


okay, so i'm the dragon (you still get to be the hero)

by Tator



Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy David, Format: HC List, Irregular Format, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Violence, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: david starts university already spitting fire and willing to let everyone in his way know that. he walks into his first class with his teeth bared and his opinions written on the front of his shirt so that everyone knows right away he’s not the one they should be messing with; in that first class, he gets into two arguments, one of which the professor has to stop, and he ends up making a girl cry. he doesn’t regret it for a second.or bad boy david
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: angel of small death and the codeine scene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. already spitting fire

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the the [bad boy david universe](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/tagged/bad%20boy%20david) that i've been creating for a while over on tumblr. it is in an irregular format for ao3, and other parts in the series are going to be in a standard fic style. but this this part is series of headcanon style lists. 
> 
> title from [_litany in which certain things are crossed out_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48158/litany-in-which-certain-things-are-crossed-out) by richard siken

-david starts university already spitting fire and willing to let everyone in his way know that. he walks into his first class with his teeth bared and his opinions written on the front of his shirt so that everyone knows right away he’s not the one they should be messing with; in that first class, he gets into two arguments, one of which the professor has to stop, and he ends up making a girl cry. he doesn’t regret it for a second.

-he quickly gets known around campus for calling people out on their bullshit with well-timed jabs about people’s lack of empathy and not knowing their personal biases, most of which people never have a good enough comeback for. david starts heated debates at the drop of the hat, and the professors never try to stop him because he does actually have good points to make, even though his methods aren’t something they totally agree with.

-one of david’s favorite professors is prof. bech who teaches _introduction to film studies_ with a light accent that david had never been able to place. david is in prof. bech’s office one day and is telling him about some of the ignorant things that david had heard from some of his classmates in his queer media studies course. _they’ve never been exposed to these things before,_ bech argues, fixing one of the pictures of him and his husband on his desk. _they should learn then,_ david spits back, not willing to listen to that excuse anymore, not willing to write people a pass for their own inability to look beyond their nose. _are you going to teach them then?_ bech asks, leveling david with a look that says this is more of a challenge than a question. _yeah, i am._

-david gets a second reputation around campus after he stops these two guys from harassing a girl with a cropped haircut and a shirt with a rainbow over the pocket by punching one of them in the jaw and breaking his nose and holding the other in a chokehold until the campus security came to stop him. he gets into brawls monthly, if not weekly, and he _always_ wins.

-david joins the queer student union at his university without a second thought to it. he quickly becomes one of the most influential members, even though he’s never run for any of the positions. nothing gets done without his two pennies in the mix, and when everyone is planning things and running ideas around the crowd, they always look to david first to see if he’ll give them a little nod to keep going or a blank look that has them moving on to the next idea without even questioning it. david sits in the back, by the door, making sure that no one causes them any trouble. he started bringing a baseball bat and keeping it propped by his chair when a group of assholes started jarring at the meeting through the window. they ran pretty fast when they saw it was him coming out to ask them _what the fuck do you think you’re doing_

-one day after a meeting, david’s shirt gets soaked through with a friend’s tears as she curls up into his arms and tells him about how she couldn’t pick up her hormones yesterday because there was a group outside the door stopping anyone from getting to their appointments. _they called me so many names, david, so many cruel and vile names._ david tells her to make an appointment for the next day, that he’ll walk her in and wait for her and then walk her home. he says that no one will mess with her, not while he’s there. and then the next day, true to his word, he knocks on her door and outstretches his arm for her to take, swinging his bat around in his other hand. and just like he said, no one even dares try to stop them from going in after he points with the thick end of the bat right at the biggest guy in the group and makes a motion like he was babe ruth waiting to make his next big home run with all of their heads.

-after that, people ask david every other day if he can walk them to their appointments, if he can scare off the biggest bad guy in their lives, if he can haunt down the boogie man for them, too. and david says yes. he says yes every time because he can’t stand the idea that people can’t be who they are because they’re afraid of some asshole standing in front of the door, because david has had to fight off his own demons since the dawn of time and all he ever got from it was calloused knuckles and a cynical point of view, because he’s tired of watching people turn prickly just like him.

-the union makes david’s personal vendetta against every person who stands outside a doctor’s office an official branch, and it becomes the most active part of the organization.

-it’s a random meeting in the fall, when the winds have just started getting a little heavier, a little crisper, that a boy from his civics class walks in with amira. they drag a boy with messy hair and too big of clothes that he’s never seen before behind them. the boy spends the entire meeting twisting his fingers up together and hunched over in his seat. david spends the entire meeting trying to catch his eye. they bump into each other as everyone is leaving, and david tries to settle his stomach as the boy mumbles out an apology in a sweet and soft voice that has david leaning closer.

-david finds the boy a week later leaning against the brick wall outside the local gay club. he has his head tipped up towards the sky and a joint closed in between his teeth, and david has to wonder if this is what mortals feel like when looking upon the muses. _there’s a smoking section upstairs,_ david says because it’s his job to keep people away from the employee entrance, because he wants to see if the boy will stutter out an apology in the same low voice like last time, because his fingers itch to draw the shape of this boy’s eye using the right colored pencil. _you tellin me to leave?_ the boy responds, and david almost doesn’t hear him over the bass from inside the club. at least that’s what he tells himself as inches away from the professional bubble he gives most clubbers and into the boy’s space. _you can stay,_ he says with a shrug, _for a price._ The boy sizes him up for a second. the boy extends the joint towards david, and david looks into the boy’s eyes as he inhales. he wonders if his eyes are hooded for the same reason they’re bloodshot. _i’m david,_ he says as he hands the joint back and blows smoke into the wind above him. The boy lifts his head, _i’m matteo._


	2. keep your distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matteo hears about a boy who gets into fights every other day the same time he sees the biggest bigot he’s ever met come into class with a black eye. he doesn’t think anything about it. he frankly doesn’t have the energy to care.

-matteo hears about a boy who gets into fights every other day the same time he sees the biggest bigot he’s ever met come into class with a black eye. he doesn’t think anything about it. he frankly doesn’t have the energy to care.

-amira and jonas convince him to go to the queer student union’s meeting one week through a combination of blackmail, bribery, and by some good old fashion strong arming. that was mostly amria’s doing. jonas just kind of looked at him with generally sad eyes and an insistent mothering type of concern and told him that he was afraid he wasn’t getting out there enough, that he was going to be the only person in uni history that didn’t make any friends the entire time he was there. matteo eventually agrees after he makes them promise to go with him, and he refused to stay after to make awkward small talk with anyone.

-matteo drags himself behind the others into the meeting and spends the entire time trying to get the feeling of people’s eyes off of him. he tried to keep his head from guessing what these people thought of him, what they thought of his friends. he tried not to guess about any of them either, trying not to think about if they were accepting, if they were nice, if they would like someone like him, who was comfortable the way he was in the corner and quiet. he doesn’t think he remembers anything about the meeting at all, except for when he ran into a boy on the way out, that- _that_ he remembers. later that night, he thinks about eyes with stories as deep as trenches and cut knuckles holding onto a baseball bat.

-jonas tells him that the boy that has consumed his slow and thick thoughts was named david. he told him he was bad news, always getting into fights and arguments and splitting people open with his fists and tongue. jonas makes matteo promise to keep his distance, to stay away. there were better friends to make. matteo mumbles out something that sounds like an agreement while thinking about crossed fingers and fractured noses. he goes to the meeting the next week and the one after that, but he never says hello.

-they officially meet outside the back door of a club that hans had dragged him to with promises of a good time and better music. it only takes twenty minutes before he’s slipping out the first door he sees and taking a breath when all he hears is the pounding in his own head. he puts the joint between his teeth and thinks about the sounds of waves and the smell of the beach to try and see if he can find the energy to must through the rest of the night when the boy who has been swimming in his thoughts walks up and tells him he shouldn’t be there. _you tellin me to leave?_ he asks and hopes the answer is no. _you can stay for a price._ and matteo suddenly thinks that there isn’t one he’s not willing to pay.

-matteo doesn’t really know how it happened, how they started to orbit each other, but after being introduced, matteo sees david practically everywhere. he sees him leaving class, in the halls of the science building, at the local bodega, on his bike near the school, in the park, at the coffee shop. they’re… friendly at this point, the way people are friends when they can both feel the build up to something else, something different and monumental and life-changing. jonas is with him in the library and watches matteo as david walks by. neither one of them could take their eyes off of each other, even though they didn’t say a word. _i see you didn’t take my advice,_ he says in a hushed whisper that reminds matteo of his jonas’ scolding grandmother he met once when they were kids. _nothing’s happened,_ is all he replies.

-david catches him after one of the qsu meetings, one that matteo didn’t escape quick enough to get around talking to people he didn’t know the last name of. he invites him to a movie, and matteo feels like they’re crossing a line that they can’t ever go back on and says yes anyways. he doesn’t tell jonas.

-it’s the middle of the day on a thursday and matteo feels like throwing up the entire time he’s waiting outside this hipster little theater just on the outskirts of the part of town he likes. david is of course courteous and chivalrous and alluring the entire time and pays for matteo’s ticket and picks their seats at the back. it’s mostly empty. _you know,_ david whispers close to his ear halfway through some love story matteo wasn’t following in the slightest, _i wasn’t asking as a friend._ matteo looks him over the best he can in the dark. _that’s good because i didn’t mean it as a friend._ david kisses like he’s on fire, but all matteo could think of with david’s hands in his hair was drowning.

-three days later, matteo watches in a daze of disbelief and something close to sleepy panic as david elbows some guy in the nose outside the school theater. david only notices who is in this current crowd of spectators after he shoved the heel of his shoe down onto the guy’s collarbone. they stare at each other for what feels like a millennia until jonas grabs hard onto matteo’s arm and pulls him away saying something like a sad i told you so. matteo looks back, and david’s still watching. he lays awake all night, declining phone calls, and ignoring text messages, only having the energy to think about knocked out teeth and the way blood looks like as it’s running down the sink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original [post](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186707229578/please-write-more-bad-boy-david-with-davenzi)


	3. can we talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david isn’t used to people ignoring him, isn’t used to his texts going unread and his phone calls going unanswered. he isn’t used to not being the main attraction in the room, the thing that everyone watches out of the corner of their eyes, trying to figure out his next move, like the man in the center of the boxing ring with one black eye and a hell of a snarl, like a threat.

-david isn’t used to people ignoring him, isn’t used to his texts going unread and his phone calls going unanswered. he isn’t used to not being the main attraction in the room, the thing that everyone watches out of the corner of their eyes, trying to figure out his next move, like the man in the center of the boxing ring with one black eye and a hell of a snarl, like a _threat._

_-_ the three days where he hears nothing but static and silence from matteo makes him feel like he’s been turned inside out. it makes him feel invisible. he hates it. but he can’t figure out if he hates the way his heart stops whenever he catches sight of a boy with unruly hair and a slouched stance more. he calls again. it still isn’t answered. that, he thinks, the sound of a full voice box, is what he hates the most.

-david met amira a year before they started university at a boxing ring where both of them went in trying to prove something to the world, but more like proving something to themselves. he taught her how to block against her brother’s right hook, and she never asked about why his knuckles were wrapped in scarlet stained bandages before he got into the gym. they don’t talk to each other outside of the ring, outside of the little world they built for themselves inside a sea of sweat and cinderblock walls. that didn’t stop her from walking right up to him in the library and demand that he give her answers for why her dear friend hasn’t stopped smelling like marijuana in three days, why he wasn’t answering her texts and calls. david tells her that he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, that she needs to mind her business, that he doesn’t owe her anything. she looks him up and down slowly and then walks away. she fractures his nose the next day at the gym and doesn’t even claim it’s an accident. she spits out _fix this_ and lets him stand up on his own.

-matteo leaves his room four days later after jonas drags him out of the skin of his neck and says a boy he hardly even knows isn’t worth failing his classes over. matteo doesn’t have the energy to tell him that he thinks he read the pamphlet to david’s soul while they were laughing on the rough of church and all he wanted to do was get his chance to read the next edition, the fine print. he doesn’t tell him that he’s afraid he’s a bad person for still wanting to be consumed by everything that david is even after he’s seen what he looks like when he’s breaking a guy’s fingers and laughing.

-they run into each other a few days after that, a few days after david apologized to amira and started trying to be a real person, a few days after the boys took matteo out to drink his sorrows away, and boy, did he drink. they catch each other’s eye from across the edge of a crowded bar filled to the brim with young people feeling too restless and the rest of the world falls apart at their feet. david tries not to push his way across the room immediately and tuck matteo into his pocket to keep forever.

-jonas feels matteo go stiff and slack at the same time and sees the whole thing play out in slow motion. he pulls matteo out of the bar, muttering about boys who aren’t good enough and who don’t deserve second chances. matteo looks back, and david feels like smiling for the first time in days.

-david waits for matteo outside of one of his afternoon lectures. he’s leaning outside the front door of the building with one leg up on the wall and a cigarette between his lips. matteo stops in his tracks when he sees him and thinks he must be in a dream because no one could look that good in real life, not really. _can we talk?_ david asks in a low voice, like he’s trying to reel something in, like he’s afraid he’s going to scare away a rabbit. _don’t have nothing to say_ , matteo responds, feeling like his mouth is dry and his cheeks are flaming. david looks him up and down slowly, cocks an eye brow, and blows out smoke from the side of his mouth. _you sure?_ he asks, and matteo thinks that he’s sinking into the pavement. he pulls david’s cigarette out of his mouth and takes a drag. he turns to walk away. david grabs his arm in what feels like an act of desperation and devotion. _what?_ matteo asks. _you’re not coming?_

-matteo sneaks david into his bed every night after that. he doesn’t tell jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original [post](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186829103528/id-loooove-more-bad-boy-david-if-you-have-more)


	4. sugary sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matteo thought that david was the type to bite, thought he would hold on tight enough to bruise, to sear his skin with the heat of his own. matteo thought that david would come into his life like a hurricane, blowing everything and him away with it, leave a path of overturned patios and thrown away cars in his wake, leave scratched skin, bruised collarbones, and broken hearts, and then he would leave just as quick, just as volatile. and matteo would be left, watching the storm clouds roll onto the next town, and looking at where his home used to be.

-matteo thought that david was the type to bite, thought he would hold on tight enough to bruise, to sear his skin with the heat of his own. matteo thought that david would come into his life like a hurricane, blowing everything and him away with it, leave a path of overturned patios and thrown away cars in his wake, leave scratched skin, bruised collarbones, and broken hearts, and then he would leave just as quick, just as volatile. and matteo would be left, watching the storm clouds roll onto the next town, and looking at where his home used to be. 

-david isn’t like that though. he’s sugary and sweet and like a bubble bath filled with honey and lavender, and matteo feels like he’s slipping under a tub of scalding water every time david looks over at him with something so warm that matteo has never seen anything quite like it before. 

-the first night matteo snuck david in, it’s quiet and a little warm for this time of year, the air feeling a little thick, a little sticky, and matteo isn’t too sure if that’s from weather or from the way david is taking off his jacket slow as he’s looking around matteo’s room like it’s something to be fascinated with, like he’s something to be fascinated with. and matteo feels a little exposed in the glow from the street lamps outside with the way david is running his fingers over the books on matteo’s desk, and matteo finds it very important all of a sudden that david hasn’t taken his shoes off. and matteo is standing there with one sock that has a hole near his third toe. 

-david watches the way matteo is running his hands through his hair and looking at his toes and walks up to him slow and liquid. _hey,_ he whispers and runs his fingers so lightly over matteo’s jaw that matteo shivers and wonders if he actually felt it at all. david kisses his cheek, and the side of his mouth, and his chin, and matteo is standing there with his eyes closed, clenched up tight, holding onto david’s hips like a lifeline, like he might float away under all this attention, like david still might be a hurricane after all. _let’s go to bed,_ david says, and matteo feels like he might be dreaming. 

-they spend the night wrapped around each other, and matteo feels like he can’t breathe with the way david slides his fingertips down his neck and up over his ribs under his t-shirt. matteo dreams about tornadoes and tsunamis, and wakes up with david looking at him with lava in his eyes and fire in his palms, and matteo feels like a fool for believing that a wolf that bites could destroy more than a soft boy with sweet eyes and a small smile. 

- _you’re sweet,_ matteo whispers into the fleshy part of his shoulder when they’re both sleepy and satisfied and coming down from running too hot. _i’m going to tell everyone you’re a teddy bear. you’re soft,_ he says as he’s pushing himself further into david’s arms, and he just kisses the bridge of his nose as matteo nips at his jaw and feeling like he’s pushing his luck, like he wants to see when it runs out. _i’m soft?_ david asks and his hands on matteo’s back burn. _everyone thinks your the boogie man, but you’re more like a marshmallow pie,_ matteo says back. he says it back and knows that david broke someone’s arm yesterday. he broke someone’s arm and still came home to matteo, curled up in his bed and told him he was beautiful in the dark, and matteo couldn’t help but ignore the roughness of callouses on his fingers when nothing but molasses is coming out of his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original [post](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187259045208/bad-boy-david-how-does-matteo-react-when-he-first)


	5. is this david?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david doesn’t think he had a sudden realization about matteo’s various struggles with his mental health as much as it felt like he was finally seeing the big picture, finally had all the puzzle pieces to what makes matteo tick just a little bit off beat compared to everyone else.

-david doesn’t think he had a sudden realization about matteo’s various struggles with his mental health as much as it felt like he was finally seeing the big picture, finally had all the puzzle pieces to what makes matteo tick just a little bit off beat compared to everyone else. he puts it all together after seeing the way that matteo counts the people in rooms before going in, the way he stays up close to a wall, to an exit, when he can help it, the way he sometimes drops so steep and so fast in the middle of the conversation that he just goes out to sit on the pavement for a second, watching the cigarette in between his fingers burn down to his knuckles. 

-he tries to help the best he can, david does, but the first couple of weeks of their relationship they’re sneaking around, keeping it to themselves, not telling a single soul, and david can’t just go up to matteo when he starts tracking all of the people around the room with a wide and flighty panic in his eyes, scratching up his arms with his nails. he can’t go up and interrupt his friends’ conversations when he notices that matteo has started vibrating under his skin and there’s no life behind his eyes and tell them to take him home, get him away from here, can’t they tell that it’s too loud in here for him? but he wants to. david wants to scream at them to pay attention, watch the way their friend is bouncing his knee into the corner of the table too hard, but he doesn’t even notice that he’s split the skin there, that he’s bleeding down the front of his pant leg. he wants to yell in their face, but he’s afraid that he’s just going to make it worse. 

-matteo always seems okay when they’re wrapped around each other late at night and whispering. it seems so okay and so alright that david doesn’t bring it up, doesn’t want to ruin the quiet and giggly moment where matteo’s fingers are pressed into the base of his skull by asking him if he’s ever considered a therapist. 

-it comes to a head one day when he gets a call from matteo’s number from a voice he doesn’t recognize. _um, yes, hello, is this david?_ a polite and high voice asks. _who is this?_ david asks back because he got excited to hear his sunshine’s voice, and he doesn’t know who this could possibly be. _this is hans, matteo’s roommate. this is david, right? the boy that matteo’s with? will you come over? he’s not feeling well._

_-_ david finds a way to cut work early and rushes over to matteo’s apartment and gets let in by a man he’s never seen who looks too calm and too put together for calling him in a panic not twenty minutes earlier. he introduces himself and explains that matteo gets mad sometimes, gets mad enough to tip his furniture and throw his books, and scream through closed doors, but then he usually gets sad, sad enough that he doesn’t leave bed for days, that he doesn’t answer his friends calls, that he won’t even eat the toast that hans bring to him when he checks to see if he’s moved. hans says all this and makes david listen to the whole thing before he rushes in. david doesn’t ask any questions. hans pushes a two glasses of water and a pack of peanuts into his hands and asks david politely to see if matteo will eat that please, and then he says the second glass of water is for him. 

-there are things all over matteo’s floor when david finally makes it to matteo’s room. his desk is clear like matteo had swiped everything right off of it without even caring where it all clattered to the floor. matteo is lying on his side, facing away from the window with his shoes still on. _hey, teo,_ david whispers quiet and afraid and sets the glasses down before untying matteo’s shoes and crawling in bed behind him. he doesn’t move all night, and it’s the first time in years, in a _decade_ , that david feels scared. 

-matteo is looking at david through hooded eyes when david finally shakes himself awake from a night of restless sleep, thinking about when matteo was finally going to wake up himself from the low that he was in. it’s been two days since david had come over to see if his sweetheart was okay, finding out he wasn’t, and then learning how to count down the minutes until he would be, not that he knew how long to count down from, not that every moment that he was laying there completely useless to helping matteo felt like he was drowning under the weight of something heavier than the sadness in his gut. 

- _you weren’t supposed to see this,_ matteo says when david looks back at him, grateful that matteo started blinking again. _i didn’t know it was this bad,_ david says, and traces the curve of matteo’s nose with his fingertips because he thought that saying that he’s known all along that matteo wasn’t well wasn’t really going to help the situation right now. matteo closes his eyes and goes back to sleep, and david starts counting down again. 

-that afternoon, while david is fixing some food for the two of them and praying to someone that matteo will actually eat it, matteo got himself out of bed and into the shower. when he walks back into the room with his hair wet and a shirt sticking to his skin, david feels dumb just sitting on the bed, picking at a piece of crust and says, _you showered,_ almost like it was the most miraculous thing to happen all week. and matteo glowers at that and responds, _i’m not completely useless._ he goes out to the balcony to light up a joint, and david doesn’t say anything about it, though he wants to, because he’s too busy thinking about eggshells and mines and looking at the peanut butter that was on his finger. 

-david tries to talk about it later that night, when they’re both on their backs and not touching, and david hasn’t changed in two days because he doesn’t have that many clothes here, and he doesn’t know what of matteo’s he’s allowed to wear yet, but he refused to leave his side for a second. _i don’t think differently of you, you know,_ he says because the silence is eating him alive. he’s been sitting in a cold and aching noiseless vacuum for days longer than he ever liked. _i don’t like you less or anything. i’m not going to leave,_ he adds because matteo hasn’t said anything yet. _it gets harder,_ matteo says. _you’ll leave then._ and david pushes his way into matteo’s space then and tries to hold back the anger in the bottom of his throat that was begging to ask why matteo was so sure of that, how he could ever think that david could leave when he’s already sewn their hearts together. 

-they talk about it slowly after that, slower than david was used to. he was used to getting answers quick, getting reactions from people lightning fast, and starting things he knew the other person couldn’t finish, not with him. he was used to a pace that ended in pain and blood and screaming, and the delicate way he had to go about asking if matteo was talking to a doctor was making him realize just how much of a bull in a china shop he’s always been. it made him realize that he wasn’t really meant for fragile and delicate things, but goddamn, he was willing to give it a try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187086479788/can-you-give-us-badboy-david-finding-outreacting) and [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187746709423/can-you-maybe-continue-the-hc-where-david-finds)


	6. scarier than a black hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you terrify me, matteo admits through his front teeth. _and why’s that?_ he asks like he knows the answer but wants to hear it anyways. _you consume me. i’m afraid i’ll be nothing without you one day._

-they don’t talk about it, not really, not for a while. instead david learns about all of the freckles on matteo’s back, about which ones make him gasp when they’re kissed, which ones make him sigh and sink into the mattress already half dreaming and wanting to go further. matteo traces the sides of david’s arm with his fingertips until he thinks he has everything memorized down to the fleshy bit of his elbow and the bones underneath, until the only thing that he can think about is how his bed feels like when its warm with someone else’s body heat. 

-matteo whispers to him when it’s dark, and it’s cold, and he feels completely safe underneath the sheets with his head tucked into the side of david’s stomach, and david is lighting up a joint that’s in between his lips and playing with matteo’s hair, and there’s something low playing on the radio that sounds croaky and old and just right. the lighter sends a little glow around the room, and matteo thinks that he knows what it feels like to be on fire whenever david is looking at him like that, like he knows how to make matteo’s toes curl and still leave him begging, like he wants to _destroy_ him. 

_-you terrify me,_ matteo admits through his front teeth. david doesn’t even look down at him. he looks up and away and blows smoke out his nose and tugs sharp at the hair on the base of matteo’s skull until he’s arching into it. _and why’s that?_ he asks like he knows the answer but wants to hear it anyways. _you consume me. i’m afraid i’ll be nothing without you one day._ david looks down at him thenwith something close to surprise on his face, a surprise he doesn’t want to admit. _don’t you know, darling?_ he asks slow and quiet, making sure matteo is listening hard and close, as if he doesn’t hang off his every word. _you’re the sun, and i’m just a lonely planet lucky enough to be in your orbit. the stars don’t worry about little rocks like me._ matteo dreams of galaxies and nebulas and the universe for weeks, wondering if david really meant it, if he wanted him to. 

-david tells him what it’s like to break someone’s arm when they’re at the top of a building, watching all the tiny people below enjoy a night of warm, wet air, and matteo holds his breath and hears something crunching in his head. david tells him that it’s exhilarating, and the only time he feels like he’s doing something about the nasty and mean world they’re stuck in, and that he absolutely hates every second of it. matteo asks him why he doesn’t stop, why he doesn’t find another way about it. _they don’t stop,_ david responds and watches as a group of rowdy boys leave a bar with their arms slung over each others, singing at the top of their lungs. matteo wonders if he’s ever been at the other end of david’s high gaze. _they don’t stop so how can i?_

-hans is the first one to find out about them. well, not about them, but about the fact that matteo has someone keeping him company at night when he finds a jacket on the hook he doesn’t recognize after he stumbles home one night from a crowded party. he sees a pair of shoes a couple days later that are just slightly too worn to be anything anyone around here has ever had. he asks about it as he’s giving matteo a cup of coffee one morning and eyeing a bruise on matteo’s collarbone where his shirt slipped. _do you have a boyfriend?_ he asks curtly and quickly and trying to hide his smile behind his cup. matteo looks at him like he doesn’t know what hans is going on about but still mutters out a quiet _i don’t know_ anyways because he has to tell someone or he’s going to burst into flames made out of his own insecurities and indecision. 

- _are you my boyfriend?_ matteo asks david the next night into the side of his neck when david’s hands are under his shirt and hot on his hips. _boyfriends usually tell their friends,_ david says back and still bites at matteo’s shoulder like he’s trying to make a point. matteo pushes him back and looks him in the eyes, and david looks mad, like he wants to pick a fight with someone, like he wants to prove someone wrong. and matteo hates to think that that person is him. 

_-_ they don’t talk for two days after that, and they’re both miserable. matteo says he’ll tell jonas by the end of the week if david just comes over that night, if david comes over every night for the rest of their lives. he had quite gotten used to sleeping next to someone else. matteo lies away that night, listening to david’s heartbeat, and wondering which one of them was really the planet and which one was the star. 

-the decision ends up getting taken out of matteo’s hands two days later when he runs into the wrong person at the wrong time, says the wrong thing and puts his nose in the wrong place, just in time to meet a homophobe’s fist. jonas tries to pull him out of it as quick as he can, pull him away from the violence and the screaming and the void that matteo has fallen into at the sound of unkind words and cruel jeers. he tries to shake him, hard, tries to get matteo to look at him, pay attention to him, to _snap out of it._

-someone must have told david about the scene in the courtyard, or maybe he just knows about drop of spilled blood around him because he’s pushing past jonas with a gentle shove moments later and dropping down to catch matteo’s eye from where he’s been staring at the red drips onto his hands. jonas tries to pull him away, tries to get back to taking care of his best friend who needs him, but stops when david throws him a look from the side of his eye that is filled with a quiet, controlled type of fury that jonas has never quite seen before, and has never seen since. 

_-david,_ matteo mutters when he finally stops thinking about if his nose is broken. david thinks about what his name sounds like moaned out when it’s dark and quiet and they’re alone, about how matteo looks like he’s been completely shattered apart and doesn’t know about where his pieces are. david thinks about blood, and tears, and breaking someone’s fingers. _oh, darling,_ he says back, and matteo knows he’s on the other side of inconsolably enraged, but trying to keep that small smile on his face as if that was going to help lessen matteo’s alarm, as if he didn’t notice that cold look in his eyes that says he’s made his mind up, that someone has to answer for something. matteo thinks about how big a star is compared to a black hole. 

-david leads matteo home with one hand on his back and the other holding onto his wrist. he tries to help him keep his balance from where he’s tipping his head all the way back to stop the blood seeping through the front of his shirt while counting his heart beat through his sleeve to make sure it stays slow and steady. jonas is off to his other side, throwing concerned glances at his best friend and even more concerned ones to where david is silently vibrating in his skin, clenching tight to the back of matteo’s sweater. jonas vaguely wonders if he’s ever killed anyone before, but then again, he doesn’t think that his quiet, sweet, insecure best friend could handle someone like that. it least he doens’t think he could, but he also didn’t think he would keep a boyfriend a secret from him. he just takes off his scarf and holds it up to matteo’s nose as he follows them home. 

-matteo’s apartment is blissfully empty when they arrive. he’s got a headache ringing between his ears and the sound is making something icy go sinking down his spine, making him shiver in his socks and his toes curl in his shoes until they’re cramping in the arch. he’s moving like he’s been dunked underwater, like he’s been thrown into a lake with his hands behind his back and no warning, just trying to find his way back to the surface because he hasn’t breathed in a long time by now. he wonders when the last time he did breathe was. the idea of adding an overly worried hans and a vaguely active linn into that mix makes the space in between his shoulder blades where david is pushing him through the door itch.

-he gets herded into his bathroom and pushed up against the counter. his head is tipped back even further as jonas tries to see the damage, and matteo just keeps tipping backwards, completely thrown off balance, until david is pulling him back upright by his shoulders and supporting his neck with the palm of his hand. _jonas,_ he says, _why don’t you go find ice?_ david asks, in a polite way to get jonas out of the room, get his nervous energy away from matteo who was still moving slow in a sleepy reflex that david saw through to his panic that was borrowed underneath and slipping out like the red from his nose. 

-david grabs a towel from the counter and drenches it in cold water. _i’m just going to clean you off. okay, baby? it’ll hurt only a little bit._ matteo just blinks at him like a fish out of water. he hisses when the cold first makes contact and grips at david’s bicep. _just for a little bit, sweetheart. just for a little bit, and it’ll be better._ david goes slow and steady and cleans matteo up while a tear slips down his cheek. they both pretend they don’t notice, and david thinks about snapping fingers and the small of bleach. 

- _he was so mean, david. i didn’t even do anything, and he was so mean,_ matteo whispers to him with his eyes closed, leaning forward until he’s burrowed against david’s shoulder the best he can without more blood rushing to his face. _who did this to you, matteo?_ david whispers into his temple as he runs his hands up and down matteo’s back. matteo doesn’t answer, and david has to remind himself that being angry right now wasn’t very helpful, even if that advice didn’t make him feel any less icy, any less like finding a baseball bat. 

-matteo ends up falling asleep on the couch with the ice on his nose and tucked up tight into david’s chest as david trailed one hand around in circles on his stomach and the other kept the bag of ice squarely over his face. _matteo won’t tell me what happened,_ david says lowly, still looking down at the sweetest boy he’s ever known and wondering how the world was able to grab another quiet and beautiful thing in its ugly grasp and dunk it into tar just to remind it how things are around here. _you think i will?_ jonas asks with a scoff and an eye roll. david doesn’t look up at him, just cards his fingers through matteo’s hair slowly. _yes, i do,_ he says, and jonas believes him. 

-jonas insists that he should spend the night to help watch over matteo, insists that he needs to, that he wants to, that matteo is his best friend and the most constant thing in his life since they were kids shoving icicles down each other’s hoods, that there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him, isn’t anything at all. and david says okay in a soft and quiet voice because matteo is still asleep against his chest, and he isn’t moving any time soon to kick anyone out, let alone jonas. matteo should sleep sitting up anyways. they can all hang out in the living room together, worrying about things they can’t control and wondering where they went wrong.

-david watches over matteo the entire night, breathing slow and steady, running his fingers up matteo’s arms and over his shoulders and down his chest. he cards his fingers through matteo’s hair nice and slow and kisses at his temple. he watches the way matteo’s eyelids flutter about whatever he’s dreaming about, and david hopes that it’s sweet. he hopes that it’s like molasses and honey and maple syrup and cheesecake with strawberries covered in chocolate. he hopes matteo’s dreams are sprinkled in sugar because he thoughts are sour and bitter and taste like lemons, and the only thing he can think of is ice and fire and things that are a little too sharp, a little too metallic. 

- _david,_ matteo whines somewhere around 4am and pushes himself lower and closer. _i’m right here, sweetheart. do you want something?_ david whispers into the top of his head and grips onto his wrist, not hard enough to bruise, but enough to show him he’s here, remind him he’s not going anywhere. matteo doesn’t respond, falls right back asleep almost instantly, and david smiles small and quiet at him like he’s everything that’s important, like he’s _everything_. 

-jonas squishes himself uncomfortably into an armchair and squirms the entire night, waking up at every little shift in the floorboards. he watches as david looks at his best friend with a devotion and an affection that jonas knows matteo has never had before, a love that jonas doesn’t think he’s even seen before in all his years of loving other people. he watches as david moves slow, tries not to move at all, just shifts to get a drink of water because he didn’t want to disturb the boy sleeping against him, and jonas hopes that one day he finds someone who would do that for him, wait up all night just to make sure he rests. he hopes he finds someone that makes him want to do that for them. 

- _it was jack, from civics class,_ jonas says low into the darkness and wonders if he was acting as judge and jury. _he was posing for some friends. matteo was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, didn’t say nothing to him._ david hums quietly and fixes a blanket over matteo’s waist. jonas wonders if he was looking at the executioner. 

-jonas leaves the next morning after matteo tells him that he’s fine, that he doesn’t feel a thing, that they were the ones that had to look at his ugly mug, all purple and mangled. he says he won’t look in mirrors. jonas fits one last look at david before he leaves, tries to think of him as his matteo’s boyfriend, the boy that matteo loved. he tried to think of him as anything other than the boy who came to class with blood coming out of his ear and split knuckles. he couldn’t, and from the look that david leveled him back, david knew that. he knew that and didn’t care. his look said he wasn’t going anywhere, not any time soon. 

-david spent the weekend in matteo’s back pocket, shoving ice onto his nose whenever matteo stopped paying attention too long. 

-jonas sees jack three days later, with a cast on his right wrist and walking with a limp. he looks at david who has a split lip, and david looks back, looks right at jonas with something that dares him to say anything. and jonas doesn’t know if it’s the storms in his eyes or the curve of his scowl, but he doesn’t. he doens’t say a goddamn thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original posts [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/186971856793/im-just-going-to-wait-patiently-as-you-write-your), [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187009285293/soooo-um-thanks-for-destroying-me-with-the-last), and [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187176047988/for-bad-boy-david-did-jonas-ever-tell-him-who-hit)


	7. jonas and david

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to say that jonas doesn’t get along with david is like saying that dr. jekyll had occasional moodswings, or that usain bolt was kind of quick, or that an explosion of the primary oxygen tank of apollo 13 was a _problem, houston._

-to say that jonas doesn’t get along with david is like saying that dr. jekyll had occasional moodswings, or that usain bolt was kind of quick, or that an explosion of the primary oxygen tank of apollo 13 was _a problem, houston_. his distaste for everything that david was, everything that david stood for was fucking palpable, like something heavy in the air, something sticky and muggy and hard to breathe in. he practically snarls whenever david’s name is brought up. he excuses himself whenever david is supposed to come by. he walks away when people ask matteo about him. matteo finds that it makes it a little hard to breathe these days. 

-david, being stuck in his ways like a fence post in cement, says that he doesn’t care, says that he couldn’t give a single fuck about jonas’ opinion of him, that it doesn’t matter at all. he chalks it up to just another guy being uncomfortable with david’s outspokenness for who he is and what he believes. he tries not to give him a single ounce of his energy, like he tries with every other person he hates, not that it ever works. he doesn’t think about him. doesn’t talk about him. doesn’t ask after him. he hardly even pays attention to whatever matteo is saying once jonas’ name comes up. 

-matteo picks up on this pretty fast and eventually stops mentioning the other all together. he comes up with an excuse for why he can’t go out with the boys when he’s already comfortable in between david’s legs back at his apartment, when he feels so sheltered and so cared for, so looked after, that the thought of leaving this little safe haven makes him think about putting stones in his pockets and seeing how long he holds his breath at the bottom of a swimming pool. he just says _oh, a friend and i_ when telling stories where jonas is a key character, his sidekick, the boy who has been by his side since he was just a little kid, skinning their knees together and eating mud just because they were dared, because jonas would never let matteo eat a dirt pie on his own. 

-they both can tell that matteo is miserable, but their hatred for each other clouds their heads so much that they almost forget that they both love matteo more than that. 

-it all comes to a head one day when they run into each other outside a classroom. there’s yelling and screaming and insults and asking how far the other is willing to go. 

- _you would ask matteo to choose?_ david spits out. _sounds like a lousy best friend,_ he adds because he wants to be mean, because he knows he can’t punch jonas in the face and still curl up behind his sweetheart and hear his quiet breaths and even quieter whispers, so he decides to just use his tongue like a knife and cut jonas down a size. _afraid he won’t choose you? you think a couple months is worth a decade?_ jonas bites back because maybe he’s feeling a little mean, too. maybe he wants to do his own damage. david pretends he’s not hurt, pretends it doesn’t sting. he just scoffs. _i’d remember that only one of us is making him come._

_-_ matteo hears all about their screaming match in the courtyard from a couple of spectators a few hours later. he sends joans three scathing voice messages back to back that demands answers for this, asks what the hell he thought he was doing, what he was _thinking_ , reminds him that he doesn’t need jonas’ protection. he doesn’t even want it. he sees david that night and hisses at him in the hallway that david was so far from the right that matteo doesn’t even think he recognizes him, that the boy that he let in his bed night after night wouldn’t embarrass him like this, wouldn’t _hurt_ him like this. he closes the door in david’s face, and he tells them both that if they’re making him choose, he wouldn’t want either of them. 

-matteo ignores them both for days, and it’s excruciating for everyone. 

-they end up meeting up after four days of nothing but static from matteo with the occasional reminder that they had to _fix this._ they meet up at a coffee shop that neither one of them likes with their heckles raised and their claws withdrawn and ready to strike. they whisper to each other, showing their teeth, and talking quick. jonas tells him that he thinks he’s no good, certainly not good enough for matteo, that he’s violent and angry and too full of spite for someone like matteo, someone quiet and withdrawn and sweet. david tells him that he underestimates matteo, that he’s trying to make decisions for him, that matteo is a big boy who can handle himself. he tells jonas that he doesn’t even know him, doesn’t know what he’s been through, what he’s _going through,_ that he didn’t even try. 

-somehow they come to an understanding. they figure it out enough that they think they can live with each other as long as they both get to keep matteo. they show up at matteo’s door with their heads hung low and their tails tucked in between their legs, apologizing and saying they were assholes and that matteo didn’t deserve any of it. matteo eyes them, suspicious at their sudden change of heart, but let’s them both in. and they all end up awkwardly eating dinner in matteo’s kitchen with stilted conversation, and jonas and david trying not to one up each other while matteo stares at them out of the corner of his eyes. they think its worth it when matteo promises to hang out with the boys the next night at the park, and david is back allowed underneath matteo’s covers. 

-they try to hang around each other for matteo’s sake, because they both don’t want to go back to having either messages read but never responded to. they can stand being in the same room as each other for a couple hours every week. they even talk to each other every now and then, politely and cordially asking each other how they’re classes are going, how their lives are in that uncomfortable way that all small talk hits. they eventually manage to have an entire conversation while matteo is out of the room, and no one ends up getting a bloody nose or goes home crying. 

-one day david laughs at one of jonas’ jokes, and it all kind of goes downhill, or rather uphill, from there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187058626513/i-lose-my-mind-everytime-you-update-bad-boy-david)


	8. get it out your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matteo doesn’t bring it up, the fight between david and jonas, not after he thinks they both settled everything, after they’re able to stay in the same room together. he doesn’t bring it up because he wants to leave well-enough alone, wants to skip ahead to the part where they’re all friends and all get their happy ending.

-matteo doesn’t bring it up, the fight between david and jonas, not after he thinks they both settled everything, after they’re able to stay in the same room together. he doesn’t bring it up because he wants to leave well-enough alone, wants to skip ahead to the part where they’re all friends and all get their happy ending. it still eats away at him though, what they both said. he keeps replaying the fight in his head, and even though he wasn’t there, he feels like he has every single second of it memorized. 

-david can tell that something is wrong in the first couple of days after matteo starts talking to him again. he can feel that something isn’t quite right, that nothing is really reaching matteo’s eyes. he thinks it’s left-over frustration at their behavior, left-over anger at a fight that they never really finished. he doesn’t ask about it. he doesn’t because matteo doesn’t mention it, and they both think it’s going to go away. 

-it doesn’t, and matteo can’t get the words out of his head. 

-matteo starts pushing david away when things get a little hot, when they might lead somewhere. he pushes him away with david’s voice playing in his head, and tells him he’s tired, or not in the mood, or just not interested right now. and david doesn’t push, never does because david is patient with him the same way he’s patient when building a fire, watching it fizzle out but knowing there is still a chance later to get a flame going. but matteo doesn’t have it in his heart to push him away entirely. he still curls up close to him when he can and sucks out his warmth because he’s always been an addict. it’s only fitting that david was his newest drug. 

- _i’m not in the mood, david,_ matteo says and gets out of bed. _you haven’t been in a while,_ david responds, and matteo knows he doesn’t say it to be mean, knows it because he says it with his worried little frown that he gets when matteo says he’s not hungry or not doing well in class, but it still cuts all the same. matteo doesn’t respond, and david asks if everything is okay. _you’re more than a good lay to me, you know,_ matteo says, and david is confused until he isn’t. 

-david spends the rest of the night apologizing through his teeth and pleading with the tip of his tongue for matteo to believe him when he says that he’s the best thing to ever happen to him. because david felt a little bit like floating before him, about how he felt like he was someone who took up space but was never on anyone’s mind. the only time he ever really felt anything at all was when he was crashing people into the pavement, but matteo gives him a rush that’s a thousand times stronger than that, a rush that he actually feels good about because matteo makes him feel warm and trusted and like he could still be a hero one day. 

-david tells matteo that he’s mean, and rotten, and no good, and said those things because jonas made a deep cut in his chest thats still a little bit there, that he wanted jonas to feel that pain, too. he tells him that jonas found a way to make him feel tiny in a way that he never has before, and david just needed something to make him feel big again. matteo asks him if it did, and david tells him no, that it made him feel worse than dirt. 

-david apologizes again, and matteo says he believes him. and they go to bed together in the dark. david tells him he loves him the very next day when they’re standing on the roof of an abandoned building and matteo is trying to tell him a joke but is too busy laughing through the punchline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [post](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/187110790198/i-was-wondering-if-you-got-my-ask-about-possibly)


	9. sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david has an older sister with particular tastes and not enough friends to have ever really learned to share quite well, not just his clothes, but his pens, his food, his patience for small talk. he kept his things close to his chest with everything else in his life. 

-matteo has always been good at sharing, giving his hat to jonas on a cold enough day, letting hans borrow one of his shirts for a costume party, passing his jacket over to hanna because he already was wearing one too many layers and it was a bit cold in the theater they were at. he’s never minded it, letting people wear his things, wearing other people’s. he’s been going to second hand shops since before he could remember, more after his father left and he couldn’t really afford a new coat though it was hitting sub freezing temperatures next week. it adds personality, he thinks. 

-david has an older sister with particular tastes and not enough friends to have ever really learned to share quite well, not just his clothes, but his pens, his food, his patience for small talk. he kept his things close to his chest with everything else in his life. 

-the first time david borrows any of matteo’s clothes, they’ve spent all day binge watching a show that was a little too dumb for david to take seriously but just serious enough for matteo to enjoy, and before they know it, it’s dark outside and a chilly down to the bone. and they’ve only got one more episode before this season’s end, so david might as well stay to watch it. he can just spend the night, not like he hasn’t done that before. _you can borrow some of my sweats if you want,_ matteo shrugs. david hums, watching the way that the laptop between them makes shadows dance on matteo’s face in a way that can only be described as cinematic. _to sleep in,_ matteo adds, _or just to be more comfortable._ and david doesn’t really think anything of it then and there, just offhandedly agrees and changes, throwing his jeans over the back of the desk chair. 

-the next morning, david ends up going home in those sweats, not even remembering that he had brought jeans with him the day before. he washes them and gives them back to matteo, neatly folded and pressed, only a couple of days later because he figured that’s what matteo would want. 

-matteo comes over one night, a rare enough event, especially when they’re still fresh in their relationship and saying hello to laura still makes matteo a little nervous. he’s had a rough day and doesn’t want to deal with any of the roommates, just wants curl into david’s arms and sleep for a few hours only to wake up and go back to sleep again hopefully. david takes one look at him and tugs him into his chest and kisses the top of his head, brushing some hair off of his forehead. _everything okay?_ he asks, and matteo just shrugs, dropping his face onto his shoulder. _long day,_ he answers a little slow, and david pulls him into his room with an arm around his back. _here,_ david says and holds a sweater and a pair of pajama pants out to matteo who was sitting on the bed and looking at the floor like he might cry if someone said the wrong thing right then. matteo pulls the clothes on with something like lead in his veins, but pulls the sleeves up to his nose and breathes them in, letting his shoulders droop a little in relief. 

-david tells himself it’s a bad time to think about how much he likes to see matteo in his clothes right then and stores that information away for later as he tucks matteo close and tells him a story to distract him from his racing thoughts. 

-david realizes fairly quickly that matteo doesn’t mind whenever david borrows one of his sweatshirts, or a t-shirt to throw on one morning before he pads into the kitchen, or some sweatpants to sleep in a cold night. he keeps asking though, makes sure it’s okay if he borrows something of matteo’s, and always let’s matteo go digging through his own closet to pick what he wanted to give david to wear. he tries to return it in as good of condition he got it in- no, _better_ condition, just to show that he respects matteo’s things, that he isn’t taking advantage, that he’s a good one to keep around. 

-david realizes pretty quickly after that that matteo always gives david his nicest stuff, his sweaters with the least amount of holes, the one shirt he owns that don’t have any bleach spots or stains down the front, his socks that are thick and fluffy, his softest pajamas. it makes something a little warm and a little golden bloom in david’s stomach and stays there for a while. 

-he tests it, just because he’s him, because he wants to know his limit, because he wouldn’t mind if matteo just moved right into his back pocket right now even though it feels too soon, too fast to want to be completely consumed by someone inside and out. he keeps clothes for longer, doesn’t bring them back in pristine condition, wears them more than once, just to see matteo’s reaction, just because he liked having something of matteo around. one day he stops by matteo’s place for breakfast, wearing one of matteo’s sweaters that he hasn’t given back in a couple of weeks at this point, and matteo opens the door with a small smile and leans into him for a hug. _i like your shirt,_ he says and kisses at david’s neck, and david laughs and wraps his arms around matteo’s shoulders. 

-david plants a sweatshirt of his at matteo’s place just to test a theory he has about himself, that his knees go a little weak when he sees matteo in something he owns, that it makes something settle in his chest at the same time it makes something else start to shake a little bit. matteo wears it, pulls it on one night when the whole flat is watching a movie together, and matteo says he’s getting a little cold and walks into his room to grab something. he settles back against david’s chest, and david just wraps an arm around his stomach and kisses the back of his head because yeah _,_ okay he _really_ likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post [here](https://bagels-and-seagulls.tumblr.com/post/189401524893/i-miss-bad-boy-david-and-normal-matteo-pls-bring)


End file.
